Characters
'Splat-' Splat is a male and is currently the only available avatar in Jalopy. He resides in a house / garage with his uncle, known only as 'Uncle'. Splat does not have any dialogue options as of yet and his only known relations thus far are that of his uncle. Splat is tasked with driving his Laika 601 across the region collecting and selling goods along the way in order to turn a profit which is then primarily used to upgrade his Laika along with other miscellaneous things such as hotel fees and various goods. 'Uncle Lufti-' Uncle is a middle-aged male who as you may have guessed, is Splat's uncle. At the beginning of Jalopy, Uncle will lead you through a brief tutorial and help you build your Laika 601. Splat will have the chance to decide if he wants Uncle to come with him on his journey. Along the way, Uncle would tell various stories that provided comedic relief during long stretches of driving. After staying at the Motel uncle will be waiting for you in the car. If you're low on money, the exact amount is unknown, he will give you 60 DM. Most of the time, in earlier versions, Uncle would be bugging out stuck in hills and flying around. Some time ago, Uncle's ride-along feature was removed, although he has been added back to the game in the "Uncle Update." If you reach Turkey with him, he will leave you, leaving his suitcase with a farewell letter in the Laika. 'Border Patrol Guards-' As Splat moves from route to route he will pass through many border patrols during which he will interact with the Border Patrol Guards. The Guard in the office decides if you can venture forward and will check your papers and oversee your next route only after you have spent the night at the town Motel. The other guard is armed with an AK-74 assault rifle and he will do a routine check of your vehicle for banned goods. If banned goods are found they will be confiscated, you will be fined, and you will be good to go along your way. 'Innkeeper-' The innkeeper is a female found inside each town's Motel. She will collect room fees and issue you your room key. She wears a name tag which says: 'Liza'. 'Gas Station Clerk-' The clerk is a female found inside each Gas station. She will buy most of your goods and can sell you any item available in her gas station. 'Laika Vendor-' The Laika vendor is a male found in each cities Laika Store. He will present you a Laika catalog in which you can order various car parts from. 'Motel Guest-' When you knock on a guest room door in the Motel there's a good chance you'll be greeted with a response. There's a probability the Motel Guest will pay you slightly above the nightly stay for the current Motel. If the guest paid you they will not pay again. Alternatively, they can tell you to leave them alone, knocking multiple times will not result in a different outcome. Category:Characters Category:AI Category:NPCs